masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Turrets
Turrets are stationary heavy artillery posts. They are usually found guarding bases or positions on remote worlds. Turrets are equipped with shields and fire rockets at any hostiles that come within range. The rockets normally move slowly enough to dodge, but can cause massive damage to Shepard's squad or the Mako, especially if their shields are already depleted. Turrets can be temporarily sabotaged, hacked, or disabled by enemies with technical skills. __TOC__ Mass Effect Uncharted Worlds * Alliance Heavy Turrets are mounted on the roof of base entrances. They are usually grouped in threes for better coverage and pack a powerful punch. However, their close proximity does make it easier to sabotage all of them simultaneously or to have them destroy each other through hacking. * Geth Turrets or Geth Heavy Turrets are geth emplacements and appear on most worlds where the geth have gained a foothold. They are usually placed individually along a set route, or in pairs to guard a specific location. * Mercenary or Pirate Turrets guard pirate bases and are usually in hidden positions in the surrounding hills. They can be incredibly dangerous, as pirates and mercenaries often have snipers in their team to soften up enemies, leaving them vulnerable to the turrets. * The Heavy Turrets surrounding the fusion torches and the main base on Asteroid X57. Mission / Assignment Specific * There are several unmarked turret positions on Luna beyond the training facility, presumably used to train marines in assaulting artillery posts. * During the assignment UNC: Listening Post Alpha, the turrets at the listening post are inactive because they run off a damaged generator. Shepard can hook the turrets to the Mako, meaning there is heavy artillery cover against the rachni but the Mako cannot be used. * The Citadel Defense Turrets form part of the Citadel's defense grid. They are placed on the station's exhaust plains and activated in times of need. During the Citadel incursion, Shepard can use Electronics to hack the turrets and turn them against a Geth Dropship. Mass Effect 2 *'Cerberus Turrets' are armored gun emplacements used by Cerberus to defend the various outposts of Project Overlord. These differ from the turrets encountered in Mass Effect in that they utilize automatic mass accelerator cannons rather than rockets. Cerberus turrets are concealed and "pop-up" when enemies enter their range. *The Geth Cannon is a unique gun emplacement guarding the entrance to Prometheus Station on Aite. It has a slower axial rotation than that of a Cerberus turret but carries enough firepower to destroy a Hammerhead in one shot. The geth cannon focuses holographic targeting reticules on a designated area and charges to full power before firing, leaving the Hammerhead with ample time to escape the blast radius. Given its name, it is likely of geth origin, and was created for anti-ship purposes. Mass Effect 3 *'Turrets' are portable gun emplacements that are deployed in the battlefield by Cerberus Combat Engineers. They have heavy shields and armor, and a rapid rate of fire that can quickly pin down attackers. Turrets can be repaired by nearby Combat Engineers. Mass Effect Galaxy *'Turrets' are powerful synthetic enemies encountered on in Mass Effect Galaxy to defend key locations. They are immobile, but compensate for that with firepower. Mass Effect: Infiltrator *'Grad Turrets' are stationary defense turrets hidden in ceilings throughout the Barn, a Cerberus space station. They deploy when enemies are within range and shoot with rapid bursts of pulse fire. They have moderate levels of health and armor which can regenerate. Mass Effect: Andromeda *Turrets are enemy units deployed by the kett, outlaws, and Remnant. Category:Tech Category:Turrets